Anugerah Insan Digimon
by T. Riyanto
Summary: Anugerah Insan Digimon diberikan kepada setiap Insan Manusia atau Digimon yang selama ini yang hadir di layar kaca anda beberapa tahun ini. Kali ini akan diberikan kepada Adventurer, Zero Two, Tamers, X-Evolution. Untuk yang lain mungkin di next


Selamat malam para Pembaca, para Penonton, semua yang ada disiniiiiii . .

Malam ini akan kami adakan Anugerah Insan Digimon. Acara ini dipersembahkan oleh Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI Company, BANDAI Production, dan pastinya , penulis fiktif.

Anugerah Insan Digimon diberikan kepada setiap Insan manusia atau digimon yang selama ini terlibat dalam serial ataupun film Digimon selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Anugerah Insan Digimon kali ini akan diberikan kepada Insan dari Digimon Adventurer, Zero Two, Tamers, serta X Evolution. Untuk yang lain mungkin di edisi berikutnya

Bersama pembawa acara malam ini, Seorang remaja putri yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Ia memiliki bakat dalam bidang tarik suara, Putri dari komposer Erwin Gutawa, tidak lain tidak bukan Aluna Sagita Gutawa . . oh maaf karena beliau berhalangan hadir maka dia digantikan seorang putri yang juga kita kenal Haruno Sakura . .

Dan sebagai pasangannya pemuda tampan yang terkenal dalam thriller _"The Matrix". _Keanu Reeves.

_Tiba-tiba announcer anonim sibuk sendiri_

Maaf, sekali lagi ada penggantian pembawa acara, kali ini pembawa acara kita yang akan menemani Haruno Sakura adalah detective terkenal yang sudah lama tidak muncul, Sinichi Kudo . .

Mari kita sambut Sinichi Kudo dan Haruno Sakura

_Clap, clap, clap_

"Selamat malam, selamat datang dalam Anugerah Insan Digimon. Bersama Saya Haruno Sakura"

"dan Saya Sinichi Kudo"

**"INILAH ANUGERAH INSAN DIGIMON"**

* * *

><p><em>OST Digimon Tamers - The Biggest Dreamer (Opening)<em>_ Singer - _Kouji Wada **...**

"Ada banyak kategori yang sebelumnya sudah di berikan survey kepada pihak yang berwenang, betul Sakura?"

"Bukan pihak berwenang! Tapi pihak berkompeten!" Jelas Sakura kepada Kudo.

"Oi, bukannya sama ya, Oh sudahlah, itu maksud saya. Survey sudah diberikan kepada pihak berkompeten."

"Kateori Pertama akan dibawakan oleh Tiga digimon, dikenal sebagai dewa dewinya digimon, inilah Three Celestial Angel. Seraphimon, Cherubimon, dan Ophanimon."

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

"Selamat malam, saya Seraphimon,"

"Saya Ophanimon"

"dan saya Cherubimon"

"Seraphimon, Ophanimon, sudah lama kita tidak tampil dan berjumpa dengan para penonton ya" kata Cherubimon.

"Iya, masa yang tidak pernah kita lupakan" ucap Ophanimon

"Hey, Ophanimon, kita kan baru muncul sebagai bentuk ini dalam serial keempat yaitu Frontiers." Jelas Seraphimon

"Oh, iya ya, aku jadi malu, Langsung saja kita ke Anugerah pertama.

**AKTOR (MANUSIA_LAKI-LAKI) TERBAIK, NOMINASINYA ADALAH . .**

1. Koushiro Izumi

2. Yamato Ishida

3. Takato Matsuki

4. Daisuke Motomiya

5. Ken Ichijouji

DAN

PEMENANGNYA ADALAH

**KEN ICHIJOUJI**

Ken Ichijouji, 12 tahun, Ia bisa mendalami dua peran yang begitu berbeda dalam satu musim. Sebagai "Kaisar Digimon" yang jahat dan juga sebagai Ken yang berusaha menutup semua kesalahan dirinya ketika menjadi "Kaisar Digimon"

"Mari kita sambut"

KEN ICHIJOUJI

Salam hangat dari Three Celestial Angel menyambut Ken yang naik keatas pentas. Piala pun diberikan oleh Ophanimon.

"Ken, kesan pesan untuk kita?" sergah Cherubimon

"Terima kasih, sungguh kehormatan bertemu dengan ketiga Angel. Terima kasih untuk orang tua dan saudara-saudaraku, teman-temanku.

**Anak-anak tetap semangat, tetap rendah diri, hargai dan percaya kepada teman, dan coba perbaiki kesalahan yang kita buat semampu kita, dan jangan lupa belajar malam ini, Terima kasih."**

"langsung saja, masih bersama saya Seraphimon dari Three Celestial Angel, Anugerah kedua adalah."

**AKTRIS(MANUSIA_PEREMPUAN) TERBAIK, NOMINASINYA ADALAH . . **

1. Nonaka Rika

2. Sora Takenouchi

3. Hikari Yagami

4. Yolei Inoue

5. Jeri Katou

DAN

PEMENANGNYA ADALAH

**NONAKA RIKA**

Nonaka Rika, 11 tahun, si Ratu Digimon, menjadi seorang tamer harus tangguh itu dulu yang ia fikirkan namun ternyata tidak hanya sebatas itu

"Silahkan naik ke atas pentas"

NONAKA RIKA

Salam hangat dan Piala diberikan oleh Cherubimon dan kawan-kawan Celestial Angel.

"Rika, bagaimana perasaan Anda?" Tanya Ophanimon

"Senang, senang sekali, Terima kasih."

"Ada kata-kata lain?" Tanya Seraphimon.

"Tidak, hmm, mungkin sedikit,

**jika ingin berduel denganku, tidak, dengan siapa saja, Siapkan dirimu. Jangan anggap remeh siapa lawanmu.** Terima kasih."

"Ya, Itulah Nonaka Rika"

_Clap,clap,clap_

"Kami Three Celestial Angel. Pamit dari Pentas, kembali ke panggung utama bersama Sakura dan Kudo"

TERIMA KASIH . . .

_Clap,clap,clap_

"Itulah dua Anugerah pertama sakura, Aktor dan Aktris terbaik. Kalau aku pasti Aktor terbaik di Detective Conan, betul Sakura?" Tanya Kudo.

"Yang betul tadi hanya tentang dua Anugerah pertama, kalau tentang kamu, Saya tidak comment, coba kamu hitung kamu sebagai Sinichi ada berapa episode."

_Sinichi shocked_

"Dua Anugerah untuk Ken dan Rika, Anugerah apa lagi yang akan dibagikan? Siapa yang dapat? Anugerah Kategori apakah untuk para Digimon? "

* * *

><p><strong>AKANKAH ADA KEJUTAN, NANTIKAN SELANJUTNYA DI ANUGERAH INSAN DIGIMON<strong>

Setelah pesan-pesan berikut . .

Mind to read and review . .


End file.
